vs_writersfandomcom-20200216-history
Bardock Vs Galacta Knight
Dragon Ball Vs Kirby! Exiled because of their potential, these powerhouses of time, space and legend clash! Interlude Behind the Scenes The recording booth. Current status: one host present, pacing back and forth in the room at the moment. Labrys: That was fun, given the fact that it was digitized, but I'm still feelin' uneasy about this whole "Vs Show" thing... reminds of... No... I refuse to remember that... day... Sleepy (opening and closing door): Oh hey, you're here early, no wonder you had to run off after lunch. Ready to record? Labrys (unnerved): Oh uh... y-yeah! Sleepy: Great, let's get started! Labrys (thinking): I'll have to ponder more about this afterwards... Hosts' Booth Sleepy: Welcome back, audience! Are you tired of us already? Labrys: Well too bad! We're gonna go until my moral dilemma gets resolved! Sleepy: What? Labrys: N-Nothin'...! The point is we're gonna do another episode right here, right now! Sleepy: Y-Yeah... We've got Bardock, the Super Saiyan Father of Dragon Ball! Labrys: And Galacta Knight, the Mysterious Winged Warrior of Kirby, to see who would prevail in a fight! Sleepy: Let's get it going! (Author's Note: For all sakes, purposes and full effect, scaling and levelling will be cranked to 100%) Bardock Sleepy: In the universe of Dragon Ball, there is no concept more feared than that of the Super Saiyan: a fabled warrior of immense power. But before there was Ultra Instinct Goku, the time-bending assassin Hit or the almighty Jiren, there was Bardock, a low-class Saiyan warrior from the planet of Vegeta. Labrys: Vegeta? Three letters off from the word: Vegetable. I’m gonna assume that everythin’ in this universe is named after vegetables? Sleepy: Uh… actually… yeah… Labrys: Seriously? That’s kinda funny actually, but anyways, Bardock served under the command of Frieza, a cosmic conqueror with a… questionable gender status… Sleepy: Frieza’s grip of the homeworld of the Saiyan race was unbreakable, enslaving the inhumans into his army and going off on several destructive campaigns that resulted in the conquest or annihilation of dozens of other worlds. Bardock, though still a lowly soldier, led his squad through it all, until his own commander decided to betray them. Labrys: Ya see, Freezy over here was paranoid because of the Super Saiyan legend, as it was said that whoever the Super Saiyan was, they would defeat Frieza and restore peace in the galaxy. And it wasn’t just Frieza who knew of this, as during the conquest of the planet Kanassa, a survivor of Frieza’s onslaught gifted Bardock with future-sight. Kanassan: The one that seeks the power... Frieza... will never have it. But I have given it as a gift to you, Bardock, so that you could see. Bardock: See what!? Kanassan: See the horror of your end just like we had to. HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!!! Sleepy: Bardock saw the betrayal of his race by Frieza, as well as the salvation of the planet Earth by his son, Kakarot. You might know him as Goku. After seeing his fellow squadmates die on the planet Meat and being ambushed by Frieza’s elite troops, Bardock raced back to his homeworld, determined to change the fate of his people. Labrys: But given his degradin’ condition and his boastful attitude prior, his fellow Saiyans refused to believe him. Desperate, Bardock initiated a lone assault on Frieza’s spaceship. However, even with all of his might and an awesome winning spree against Frieza’s soldiers, the tyrant themself had had enough, besting Bardock in combat and finally putting to fruition his plan of the Saiyan’s extinction! Sleepy: BUT this is where Bardock’s history becomes shaky, as many spin-off Dragon Ball games and their respective canon dictated differently where Bardock ended up. For this battle, we’ll be sticking with the consistent, and VERY confusing if I may add, storyline of the Xenoverse series. Labrys: Accordin’ to this canon, Bardock was saved from death by a wormhole, though his planet was still destroyed. He later shows up to aid the main protagonist against one of the biggest baddies of the Dragon Ball universe: Broly, the “Legendary Super Saiyan”! Sleepy: As a Saiyan, his physical structure is much more imposing than a normal human being’s, sometimes even coming with a tail. With raw physical stats alone, Bardock is a strong warrior, but it’s his manipulation of Ki that makes him much more formidable. Ki is a spiritual energy used by many in the Dragon Ball universe, and usually makes for many of the over-the-top attacks that audiences would see in extended battles. Labrys: Bardock can manipulate Ki like any other warrior and uses in tandem with his physical combat prowess to bolster his attacks. Ki lends him the ability to fly, send out blasts of energy, or harness more of the spirit energy for his more devastatin’ attacks like his Final Spirit Cannon and Riot Javelin! Bardock: Oh, it looks like little Raditz needs some attention. Come at me! Sleepy: And as with most Saiyans now these days, Bardock has more than one form. While Goku technically reached the Super Saiyan first, Bardock achieved the feared status during his fight with Chilled, an ancestor of Frieza. The Super Saiyan form grants a massive increase in power, making Bardock even more intimidating. He becomes stronger, faster, and tougher, almost-effortlessly overpowering Chilled by tossing him into space after seeing his alien friend Barry get wounded by the pirate. Labrys: And since THIS IS Dragon Ball, Bardock has more than one Super Saiyan form. He actually has a Great Ape Form too, but for all sakes and purposes we’ll be stickin’ mainly with the Xenoverse forms. Super Saiyan 2 multiplies his previous increases from Super Saiyan 1 by a ton. Using Sleepyhead’s favourite method of power description, scaling, Super Saiyan 2 Bardock would be as powerful, if not more powerful than Super Saiyan 2 Gohan! Sleepy: Did you have bring up my dislike for scaling? Labrys: Yeah, duh. Sleepy: Ugh… Anyways, Bardock’s transformations don’t stop there, as he gained Super Saiyan 3 as the Future Warrior’s quest to stop Mira and Towa dragged on. As with each Super form, this drastically multiplies his power with the stat stacks he has with his previous two forms. Labrys: Is this how it is with every character in Dragon Ball for you? Sleepy: Well no… I would just appreciate it more if they didn’t hand out power-ups like bad grades from Math class. Labrys: Ya struggle with Math? Of all things? Sleepy: Yeah, so? Labrys: Here, I’ll help the next time you have Math homework or an exam comin’ up, my databases should be a big help to ya! Sleepy: Um, databases…? That’s pretty… unusual, but back to topic; while his position in the Dragon Ball canon is as questionable as the Flat Earth Theory, Bardock is too much of a bada**, and was revealed to be one of Dragon Ball author and creator Akira Toriyama’s favourites. And it clearly shows as this Saiyan has proven to contend with even the mightiest of the series. I mean just that last stand against Frieza’s forces shows how determined he was to prevent the fate of his people from coming true, and it only took a super attack from the tyrant himself to “put down” Bardock for good. Labrys: Having databases ain’t unusual if ya’re like me! As for Bardock’s level of heroism, he’s knocked Chilled into space with just Super Saiyan 1, matched the “Future Warrior” in combat on more than one occasion, is said to rival King Vegeta in power at base form, gotten ahold of the Super Saiyan states faster than his own son, and has even broken free of the demon lord Mira’s mind control! Sleepy: More impressively, Bardock, while injured, trapped Mira in as they were both sucked into a wormhole, which led to them fighting each other even more! Labrys: Nah, what’s more impressive is him survivin’ his own self-destruct attack! And since he can match Mira with just Super Saiyan 3, then it can be stated that father has surpassed son! This is the same Mira that matched Goku in his Super Saiyan God mode, who was able to match Beerus in combat! Seriously, how is this guy so powerful? Sleepy: I hate to disappoint you, Labrys, but Bardock isn’t invincible. Bardock has shown a boastful and prideful side to him, which can lead to underestimation. He’s also not even the strongest Saiyan warrior, as his low-class ranking says so. Labrys: Aw… that sucks. The truth hurts doesn’t it? Sleepy: That it does. But isn’t that why we’re here? To determine the full limits of Goku’s Father? Labrys: You’re right about that, Sleepyhead! Bardock can reach the Super Saiyan states, but they actually place a strain on his body, which each added transformation makin’ the strain worse and worse! Sleepy: They’re not permanent either, so Bardock must put in the effort in defeating his opponent, otherwise his rather arrogant nature may end up becoming his downfall. Labrys: A cocky one, huh? I guess that just adds to his personality then, kind of like an inner dark side influencing your own thoughts. Sleepy: It may just be his Saiyan nature or the fact that he has been mind-controlled by Mira before, but that’s a pretty good analogy actually. Bardock may not be a God, or a Saiyan with an Ultra Instinct, but he’s still among the most powerful of this insane universe. Bardock: Kakarot has the critical responsibility of beating Frieza, he is fighting for the Saiyans, for everyone who died on Planet Vegeta! I will not… Let you interfere with Kakarot! Galacta Knight Sleepy: A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away and not named Star Wars, there existed the Star Warriors: a sect of universal sentinels, watching over the stars and defending it from evil. One such evil, Nightmare, threatened the fabric of reality of itself, and so the Star Warriors stepped up to challenge the dark overlord. Labrys: The Star Warriors did end up winnin’, but not without a cost: the near-extermination of the entire faction! Only a couple of them survived and one of those was a particular little fella became one of the greatest heroes in the galaxy… in due time of course. His name was Kirby! Sleepy: Don’t get us wrong, this bio isn’t about the puffy, pink harbinger of death and destruction, although Kirby does hold a special purpose when it comes to the origins of the mythic warrior known as: Galacta Knight! Labrys: Galacta Knight is a legend across the universe of Kirby and his friends. However, his existence in the canon is extremely debatable as his appearances in the games are usually due to Kirby here goin’ into extra stages and bonus secret fights, so whether or not he actually exists, we’ll never know for sure. What is it with these characters and the questionable canon of their series? Meta Knight: My one wish is to become stronger, so I wish to fight... the greatest warrior in the galaxy! Sleepy: Could be due to the fact that both the Super Saiyan and the Star Warrior aren’t exactly focal points of their series’ long-running storylines. I mean come on, Goku already has like 7 forms and Kirby recently got a robot to pilot. Labrys: You’ve gotta be kiddin’ me! And you’re tellin’ me that Galacta Knight is only just a legend? And that he might not even exist? Sleepy: Even so, many fear and respect this powerful knight; even Meta Knight, the other surviving Star Warrior, seeks to challenge Galacta Knight in order to become more powerful than his younger compatriot Kirby. Labrys: Whe Kirby isn’t consumin’ Bandana Dees to gain different power-ups, he’s usually explorin’, which is the only reasonable explanation as to how he found where Galacta Knight was sealed away since lore about this guy is more elusive than one of those darned Reapers! Sleepy: ...What? Labrys: Ignore what I said, Sleepyhead, the point is that Galacta Knight was supposedly banished due to his extreme power and violent attitude. While he isn’t exactly evil like Nightmare, he certainly isn't a guardian angel! Sleepy: Heck, Galacta Knight might not even be of the Kirbyverse as dialogue in the more recent installations of this Nintendo franchise revealed that Galacta Knight had apparently come from another dimension entirely! Labrys: Explains why he’s so powerful and feared. Look at those wings! Do ya think he’s an angel, Sleepy? Sleepy: He very well might be, and it would definitely give us less of a headache just trying to read his backstory. Labrys: Agreed, and GK wouldn’t be a powerhouse without some awesome abilities. Unlike Meta Knight, Galacta Knight uses a lance-and-shield combo, and even without a sword like MK's Galaxia, Galacta Knight uses his lance much like the Star Warrior, delivering high-speed jabs and strikes! Sleepy: His weapons are actually more similar to Meta Knight’s than I originally thought. He can fire energy waves from his lance, create tons of energy swords like a certain half-devil swordsman- Labrys: Ya mean Vergil from Devil May Cry? Because it seems to me that GK here might be copycattin’ from the Son of Sparda. Sleepy: Can you blame him though? Labrys: Nah, that’d be a cool power to have is all I’m sayin’, especially since they can ricochet off the ground! He can control some elements; he can summon bolts of lightning from the sky, conduct a flurry of electrical spheres to smite his enemies or ignite the ground with pillars of flames using his lance! In fact his lance seems to be more than meets the eye… Sleepy: Amen to that, Galacta Knight can recreate some of Meta Knight’s own techniques, like his Mach Tornado, which slices enemies up like a blender and gives the angelical alien an unpredictable flight pattern! Labrys: And if that’s not destructive enough, he can just send it flyin’ to whoever’s in the way with a single stab to the ground! Not enough for ya? How about the fact that Galacta Knight can channel beams of energy through his weapon, or that he can rip a gash in reality itself to fire off an even bigger beam of energy? Sleepy: His weapons and abilities are deadly, but you can’t ignore his other notable equipment on hand; his shield is durable enough to deflect blows from Kirby and Meta Knight, the former able to crack a planet in half with his bare hands and the latter’s sword Galaxia able to slice through literally anything. Labrys: Those celestial wings of his aren’t for show either, as they allow him to fly elegantly into the air, givin’ him a better viewpoint, the higher ground and whole lotta movement! Oh, and after soakin' up enough damage, Galacta Knight will enter a sort of second state, in which he glows and seems to be faster and more frenzied! Sleepy: With as many appearances as he has, Galacta Knight more than lives up to his legend. He can equal Meta Knight and Kirby in battle, and those two Star Warriors have just as impressive resumes under their belts-err… uh… I mean… bellies? Labrys: Don’t get a headache over it, Sleepyhead, with that statement, GK can be comparable to their speed and strength, which is just absurd! Even when he was summoned by the Star Dream to fight the heroes of Popstar, Galacta Knight just turned coat and obliterated the machine in one strike! Sleepy: This is the same machine that took several energy cannon blasts in order to be weakened, but apparently to Galacta Knight it’s just like cutting butter with a hot knife! Labrys: Hey Sleepy, remember that 1000 degree hot knife challenge? Didn’t ya want to do it? Sleepy: What the-No! Are you insane!?! Labrys: Oh I’ve dealt with worse, believe me. However, believe it or not, this exiled legend isn’t unbreatable. Sleepy: R-Right, Galacta Knight has been defeated before by both Kirby and Meta Knight, though it was only Meta Knight that defeated the real Galacta Knight, as the one Kirby beat was a mere clone. His power level is also very debatable, as Star Dream has stated that he can effortlessly destroy planets, which we have yet to actually see. Star Dream: Let us bring back a legendary swordsman from a forgotten time. He may end up destroying a nearby planet or two, but such is life. '' Labrys: Also, and I don’t know why, but he tends to charge up his attacks like… A LOT, which leaves him open and vulnerable! It doesn’t help that a keen eye can always just predict, dodge or even counter his flashier attacks! Sleepy: That’s if they can even catch or touch Galacta Knight. He may not be native to the Kirbyverse, but he’s still made his mark across the stars. ''Kirby: Planet RoboBot (referring to Galacta Knight): This ancient swordsman is feared for his immense power. He is not a clone. He was awakened and brought here via an extra-dimensional road beyond the space-time continuum. Pre-Fight Hosts' Booth Labrys: I'm hyped for this! Sleepy: Yeah? You definitely look like it, which is different from the last time we did this. Labrys: Y-Yeah! Now c'mon, let's get it going! Sleepy: Alright then, let's kick this collision of titans off! Intro To Battle Crack of Time, time zone unknown Lightning flashed in the dark sky, black clouds shrouded the stars above, and the ground seemed to hum on it's own. A flash of blue light shimmered across the barren fields of the pocket dimension, dying down as quickly as it appeared. "Here...? Again? Who would have summoned me...?" Bardock scaled up a rocky edge, staring out to the wastelands with an irked expression on his face. He jumped down to the decimated dirt, cracking it even further. "Must be Mira's doing... No one else I know is capable of inter-dimensional travel." He crossed his arms and sighed. A booming clap resounded throughout the Crack of Time, putting Bardock on guard. "Who goes there?!" He entered a battle stance as across the wasteland, a rift was opened, a purple cosmos glittering in it's backdrop as a winged creature hovered down slowly, it's empty helmet glowing with malicious violet eyes. "Mira! Enough of the clever tricks, fight me!" Bardock yelled into the devoid starry sky. Something flashed behind him and he turned around with a punch... But it was just an illusion. The real Galacta Knight's shadow zipped over Bardock's head; the Saiyan glanced up and was met face-to-face with a shining purple lance. FIGHT!!! Galacta Knight descended down and Bardock was only able to narrowly avoid becoming pierced. This didn’t dissuade GK from lunging towards Bardock, who tried to slam him down with his clenched fists; Galacta blocked the blow with his shield. He punished the Saiyan with a lance slash across the chest and a series of stabs to the gut; the Angelic Alien shield-smashed him back, then flew forward like a corkscrew, drilling into Bardock multiple times before flying into the air; he circled back, spinning in the air, slashing Bardock even more, then jumping up and planting his foot on his face. Bardock was forced back a good distance, yet was relatively unfazed. “Argh! Guess it’s no trick of Mira’s…” Galacta Knight suddenly appeared behind him, but Bardock was ready, catching the knight’s lance with his hands and head-butting him back; Bardock lunged forward and bounced Galacta off the ground with a solid punch, punting him into the air and pelting him with a storm of ki blasts that pushed GK further and further into the air with each successful hit. The Saiyan took to the air and attacked with an uppercut, but Galacta Knight recovered and few back to let Bardock pass by; he slashed him three times across the chest, then spun around and kicked him back. Bardock flew forward again and collided his fist on GK’s shield, making it ring ear-piercingly; he reached out, grasped ahold of the alien’s right wing, then pulled him forward and drove his ki-charged knuckles into Galacta’s face, sending him spiraling back uncontrollably. “Little rat, let me teach you to never mess with a Saiyan!” Bardock bellowed as he flew in pursuit. Galacta Knight stopped spinning and held his shield out, but just as it would defend against his opponent, Bardock vaulted over the alien and kicked him in the back, then flew above and elbowed him down to the ground. “This should finish you, Final Spirit Cannon!” His left fist glowed blue with ki, sending forceful waves of air as he unleashed the attack. However, Galacta Knight merely held his spear out, it’s tip glowing white-hot before shooting off a massive beam of energy that quickly dissipated Bardock’s ki technique. “What?!” It struck the Saiyan square in the chest and blasting him out of the sky. Galacta Knight hovered to slow his descent, then took to the air, slashing him in the back several times, then stabbing him in the back; his lance glowed blue, then discharged a powerful wave of energy that sent Bardock crashing to the ground, his landing kicking up dirt and rock as a massive crater was created. Galacta Knight fluttered down to the wastelands, his eyes glowing more mysteriously as a shadow stood up inside the fog covering the crater. When it fell quiet, the fog cleared up as loud yelling was heard echoing for miles around. “I’m not taken down that easily, little beast!” Super Saiyan Bardock taunted, then lunged out, the ground beneath his feet crushed to pieces. Galacta Knight stabbed the ground and waves of energy were projected. SS Bardock easily evaded the projectiles, leaping high into the air and dropping down with a powerful punch that cracked the ground for many miles. Bardock leapt off the shield, sending out ki blasts that were countered by slashes from GK’s lance. He then flew ahead, but Bardock dropped down and double-stomped him into the ground; he picked him up and smashed him down on the ground three times, the third bouncing the knight upwards; Bardock uppercutted him higher, then flew up, punching him in the face twice with each blow sending GK even higher into the air. Galacta Knight’s wings spread out, stopping his unwarranted ascension and allowing him to move back as Bardock went for an air-kick. Galacta slashed past the Saiyan at eye-blurring speeds; a moment later and several slashes sliced into Bardock, ripping across his armour; GK swung again, but Bardock parried and went for a punch, which GK blocked with his shield. They exchanged attacks with much ferocity, receiving and gaining their own fair share of blows. Bardock’s fist knocked Galacta back, but the knight quickly pulled a 180’ backwards spin and shoulder-charged into Bardock. He held his lance out and it glowed blue before unleashed a storm of lightning spheres. Bardock powered up, then flew forward, bobbing-and-weaving through the projectiles which seemed to viciously increase in number. He almost got to Galacta, though he was finally struck in the shoulder by one of the spheres, which led to him being barraged by its compatriots. The last one blinded him, so Galacta Knight swooped in and caught him in the chest with a close-line; down they descended at breakneck speeds, with Bardock trying to latch his attacker off him with punches and smackdowns, though GK didn’t let up. As the ground came into view, Galacta let go, sending off a giant wave of energy that smacked and carried the Saiyan all the way down to the ground. Galacta Knight landed, but to his surprise, Bardock leaped out of the smoke wall that had kicked up from his crash; he drop-kicked the alien back, then caught up to and began dragging him along the ground; Bardock let go and soared above GK, slamming his elbow down onto him, then picking him up and sending him up with a ki-infused knee. He somersaulted backwards, expelling a ki beam from his palms as his enemy came into view; Galacta responded by sending out his own energy wave from his lance and soon a massive beam struggle followed suit. It was a stalemate that was powerful enough to clear the skies of its dark clouds; both sides brought worth as much as they were willing to spare, their beams desperately trying to edge out the other’s. Bardock soon started losing ground, his beam gradually being pushed back. “Grrr…. I’m not finished yet!” His muscles bulged and his hair glowed even more golden as he entered Super Saiyan 2, reinvigorating his beam which overwhelmed GK’s and was only blocked by his shield at the last second, though it was powerful to force him back a good distance still. SS2 Bardock closed the distance and smacked Galacta down, dropping down and kicking him in the face before letting loose a gigantic orb of ki that exploded upon contact. However, the knight moved past the smoke and collided his lance with Bardock’s kick. He leaned back to evade a point-blank ki beam, uppercutting Bardock then flipping mid-air and bashing him on the top of the head with his lance. Bardock fell and tumbling along the ground; GK flapped through the air in pursuit, pelting the rolling Bardock with sword beams and power waves; he reached the opposing fighter and stopped his tumble to a skid by stabbing his lance through his chest. Once they stopped, Galacta smashed his lance on Bardock as if he was a whack-a-mole, dizzying him; he bounced him off the ground with a charged power wave, then drifted up surrounded in a Mach Tornado, slashing him across the chest and jabbing at him furiously; he ran up the Saiyan, jumping off his face and slashing downwards. But Bardock swatted the lance aside, uppercutted GK, then punching him down to earth. As the Angelic Alien got up, Bardock body-slammed into him, and followed up with a flurry of punches; he spun around and elbowed Galacta in the face, his limb discharging ki which blasted GK back. Bardock stomped on the ground, then took off into the air, striking GK with energy discs of ki that sliced and diced Galacta Knight; he then soared downwards and cocked back a fist. However, as he got in close, Galacta Knight gained control of his spin and drove his lance down onto the ground; A gigantic tornado was summoned, catching SS2 Bardock off-guard. “What?!” He tried to fly away, although the vortex was too powerful and sucked him in before he even got an inch away. The winds were like razors, shredding Bardock as if he were cheese to a grater. He clenched his fists and powered up, dispersing the tornado, but GK replied in turn by pointing his lance upwards; the stars twinkled and the remaining clouds above rumbled as a destructive lightning bolt crashed down on Bardock, paralyzing him to the bone. GK pointed his lance down to the ground and the wasteland dirt grumbled underneath his enemy, then erupted in a fiery pillar of flames, sizzling the Saiyan. Despite this, the Saiyan gritted his teeth and lunged at Galacta Knight, clashing in another stalemate of fists, kicks and lance strikes. Bardock broke the clash by kicking Galacta Knight in the face, grabbing his wings and reeling him in for a knee to the face; he punched him atop the head, then harnessed ki in his other hand before slapping it down on GK, sending him crashing down to the ground. Bardock dropped down, stomping Galacta with both of his legs and cracking the alien knight’s mask. Thunder rumbled again and in a mere second, a wave of energy emanated from the Angelic Alien, knocking Bardock back, though he recovered by punching and dragging himself along the ground. He glared at his opponent, who was now hovering in the air with a rainbow-like light shining and surrounding him. “Damn it, he’s not done after that?!” Bardock said to himself in shock, then widened his eyes as the alien vanished and reappeared all over the battlefield; his shadow appeared as though there many more than in actuality, daunting Bardock as he tried to make out where his opponent really was. “Come on… which one is you…!” He muttered to himself. Galacta Knight’s shadows all closed in at separate intervals, prompting Bardock to lash out with punches, kicks, elbow strikes and ki blasts. Each shadow faded from contact, but another one seemed to replace it’s place. Suddenly, they all vanished, and the real Galacta Knight’s lance pierced through the Saiyan; it protruded from his chest, and bled very profusely. Despite his smaller size, GK lifted him into the air, then slammed him down onto the ground, while still keeping his grip on the lance firm; a gust of wind blew off it, then another gigantic tornado was unleashed. Inside, the winds tore Bardock’s remnant armour apart, and GK assisted by using the raging counteractive wind to fly and slash past him as both gradually rose to the peak of the vortex. The knight escalated to the top, and held his lance above his head. The sky rumbled with thunder once more as lightning infused itself into the alien’s weapon, making it crackle vibrantly. He titled the lance down, gripping it with both hands as he glided down and struck true; the tornado scattered into dry, weak winds, lightning was ousted everywhere and dust kicked up again from the impact of the smite. Galacta Knight exited the dust cloud, his aura enlightening the dark wastelands and his eyes glowing venomously. Silence followed, with only the background noise of the ground humming to fill the air. Galacta’s winged flapped and he soon hovered into the air, though he still faced the dust cloud to ensure his enemy’s defeat. When moments of silence was the only answer he was given, Galacta Knight turned around and flew into the air; as he got closer and closer to the stars, a low-pitched scream seemingly got louder and louder. GK turned around just as Bardock close-lined him, then kicked him away. His hair was much longer and he was pissed off beyond comprehension: it was Super Saiyan 3! Bardock chased after GK, punching him across the face several times before disappearing in a blur and elbow-striking him down; he disappeared again, this time appearing before the falling alien knight and blasting him point-blank with a ki blast; he powered up and unleashed a lesser ki beam at Galacta Knight, who blocked with his shield and replied back with a lightning bolt, which Bardock dodged as he closed in and roundhouse-kicked him away. The Saiyan got close again and barraged GK with a wave of punches and kicks, with each consecutive blow cracking GK’s helmet more and more; Bardock clenched his left hand, charged it with ki, and smacked it downwards, making GK spin mid-air; he then clenched his other hand, charged it with ki also, and uppercutted the alien into the air. Galacta Knight didn’t seemed to be fazed, as he spun away to regain his stance. His lance glowed blue and seconds later a storm of electricity rained down on Bardock, who shot back with a flurry of ki blasts that met the lightning orbs in the air, slowly covering the air in thick smoke. Both fighters charged into the smoke without hesitation and it parted as both locked themselves in another stalemate of strikes; they both flew back, then collided fist-to-shield. A second later and they disappeared in a blur; the sky fell under the weight of the two fighters as their attacks echoed for miles. Galacta Knight got through Bardock’s defences with a lance slash, but the latter didn’t appreciate the his armour finally falling apart. With a shout, he ripped the lance out of his stomach, then punched the knight far into the sky. “I’ve HAD ENOUGH!” Bardock’s right hand started to gather ki rapidly; Galacta Knight responded by cutting two rifts in reality itself, the same kind that summoned him. The backdrop cosmos glittered, with beams of energy unleashed moments later; each beam formed with the other and raced down towards Bardock, who stood stoic in the face of destruction. “I will never… allow your evil to conquer!” Bardock yelled in defiance. “Rebellion… TRIGGER!!!” His hand shot forth the ki he had gathered and it meshed against the rift-beams. “HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!” While they were at a match for a moment, Bardock gathered all of his rage and available ki and placed it into his ultimate attack, and the results showed; soon the Rebellion Trigger overcame with rift-beams, much to GK’s surprise. He put his shield up to guard, but the ki beam was simply too much; it enveloped him, until his shadowed form was no longer visible. The Trigger reached as far as the stars, and when it died down the cosmos shone afterwards. GK was nowhere in sight; Bardock sighed in relief as he hovered down to the wastelands, his super form shutting off. “A worthy opponent… but still not enough to best me today…” KO!!! A portal opened up in front of Bardock, shining blue light on him. "This better not be another trick of his..." Bardock reluctantly entered the portal, and they vanished from the Crack of Time, leaving the barren wasteland behind. Aftermath The Results Labrys: That’s not an actual planet right? Sleepy: Well it was called the “Crack of Time” so maybe? Labrys: Eh, I’ll be indifferent to an apparent wasteland. Galacta Knight could potentially be the faster and stronger between these two exiles of time, and his second “form” certainly helps boost this claim, but since Xenoverse is such a confusin’ mess of beam struggles and time-travel plot lines, we’re gonna have to take a look at how Bardock stacks up to GK’s comparisons to Kirby and Meta Knight. Sleepy: First off, base form Bardock could battle with squads of Frieza’s soldiers to a standstill, but was struggling to keep up with Chilled, who was supposedly the “most powerful warrior in the galaxy” of his time. Super Saiyan 1 Bardock was able to send Chilled flying into space with just his Rebellion Trigger; this move’s force output is equal to that of escape velocity, which is: 40, 270 km/h. Labrys: Boost that with Super Saiyan 2, which apparently multiplies the Super Saiyan’s 50X boost by hundreds and you can only imagine how powerful Bardock’s Super Saiyan 3 is! Sleepy: Actually, we can figure just how powerful Super Saiyan 3 is by looking at Bardock’s fight against Mira, in which he entered the state and proceeded to beat the hell out of the demon overlord! This is the same Mira that was able to contend with Super Saiyan God Goku, who was able to match the God of Destruction Beerus and even shake the entire universe when they collided punches in space! Labrys: So technically, Bardock is more powerful than Super Saiyan God Goku? Sleepy: I’d say so, since he defeated Mira single-handedly afterwards. I mean just at base form he was able to keep Mira in check, but Super Saiyan 3 just gave him the boost needed to fully crush the demon. Labrys: Ehh, I’ll move on for your sanity’s sake, I can feel your blood pumpin’ irregularly already. Sleepy: Wait what- Labrys: Galacta Knight can contend with two Star Warriors that have defeated enemies like Nightmare and Magolor, so he can surely hold his own against the first two Super Saiyan forms that Bardock can assume. His mix of elemental and cosmic powers also gave him an edge, as they outclass Bardock’s ki techniques, but in terms of sheer power? Not even close! Sleepy: Even if we can confirm that Galacta Knight can destroy planets effortlessly, Bardock’s Super Saiyan 3 up the ante by defeating a potentially-universal level threat in the form of Mira. And Bardock isn’t a stranger to planet busters, given his combat experience against fighters like Broly and the Future Warrior, who could surpass most of Dragon Ball’s cast after a lot of training. Labrys: So while GK held the variety, and speed and mobility advantage, Bardock had everything else goin' for him because of his Super Saiyan forms, correct? Sleepy: That is correct. Labrys: I guess Galacta Knight will remain a legend forever now... Sleepy: The winner is Bardock! Hosts' Booth Sleepy: Hey Labrys? Labrys: Yeah? Sleepy: I noticed that you didn't seem comfortable with the whole "battle simulations" part of this, can I ask why? Labrys: Well... (thinking) How the hell did he find out?! Keep it cool, keep it cool, keep it cool... Sleepy: Labrys? Labrys: I-I uh... probably just thought at the time that we were actually makin' real people fight. (thinking) Please buy into it...! Sleepy: Oh... gotcha. Although I did say that it was a merely digitized battle, I should told you before we did this whole project, my bad. Labrys (sighs): I-It's okay, Sleepyhead... Thanks for reassurin me. Sleepy: No problem, just let me know of anything that might bother you in the future, alright? Labrys: Mhm! Sleepy: Now... you wanna get something to eat? Labrys: Totally!Category:SleepyDragonSushi